A christmas special
by reader136
Summary: "She completes me, I love her laugh, and the little crinkles on her nose when she get confused, she is the only one for me and I, I love her". All Austin wants for christmas is the one and only Ally dawson to love him back. can he make that happen? or will he just give up. ONE-SHOT.


**Hello Fanfiction world, I'm excited to that you clicked on my story. This is my first story that I'm putting up here, and it's a one-shot. A one one-shot for you to like and one-shot for Austin to get his dream girl let's see what happens. :)**

Austin's pov

I watch her, as I was sitting on top of the sonic boom counter, my elbow piercing my leg, with my chin in the palm of my hands **(1).**

Which she told me a million times not to do.

Sonic boom is closed today for Christmas; I just love Christmas, the passion, the coldness and especially the food and music, but mostly her.

She tried to put decorations for the Christmas party, earlier tonight jumping and stretching, & struggling to reach the correct height.

She looked beautiful; her eyes were the color of hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny flecks of gold like mini marshmallows.

Voice delicate like baby, her ombre hair cascaded below her shoulders.

Her dress that went centimeters above her knee hugged her body lining every curve, for her petite little figure.

And her name was Allyson Marie Dawson.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear Trish calling my name "Austin, Austin, Austin Monica Moon!" "Wait what" I said coming out of my 'state' losing my balance falling off the counter in the process.

The room was filled with laughter, "didn't… you..."? Trish was saying in between her joyful laughter.

I glared at her, after the laughter died down she finally spoke "didn't you hear me talking to you"?

"No I didn't" I hop up off the cold hard floor rubbing my bruised bum "I was" I paused, "distracted" I say uncertainly looking at Ally.

"And how did you know my middle name"?

"I have my ways" Trish smirked mysteriously.

Ally leaped off the ladder in one swift motion.

"Well we need your help with the decorations, you can't just sit all day" Ally spoke up.

"Yeah, this is the most work I do in a day and I still don't get paid" Trish commented flipping open a magazine.

"What were you thinking about that made you space out so much Austin". Ally asked

"Uh, I, um" I stuttered thinking of another solution; "PANCAKES", "ok Austin, whatever you say" Trish says not believing a word I say.

"Well come and help with the decorations" ally said "ok".

* * *

_15 min_

"Can you pick that streamer Austin"? Ally asked politely "sure", I walked toward the steamer and bent down to pick it up and handed it to ally, when I was walking back to finish the decorations I accidently bump into the ladder making the ladder shake violently.

"Austin"! Ally yelled at me & started to fall but lucky I caught her just in time. She landed with an 'hmph'!

My breath hitched as I looked into her beautiful coco eyes "thanks Austin" she said in a soft voice.

"You're welcome" I said matching her tone she started to lean in and so did I, "I found the fake snow" Dez yelled running in with 3 boxes of snow. **(2)**

Ally got out of my arms cleared her throat and dusted the imaginary dust off her dress.

"Thanks Dez, now, I'm going home to go to get ready for the party, bye guys".

"Bye Ally, see you later", but she was already out the door, I fist pumped, nailed it. I heard a mixture of laughs from behind; I turn around to see Trish and Dez.

"What are you guys laughing at" I asked, "YOU!" they said simultaneously.

"Why"? "Man you are so whipped" dez said. **(3) **

"I am not" I argued back "I just was, spacing out so when she was saying bye,I was going to say bye, but It was it was too late" they both gasped "YOU LIKE ALLY" they both yell.

"Shhhh" I say "I don't like ally", I said trying to deny my feelings "I mean she my best friend of course I like her but then again, she like my other half, she understands me, she completes me, I love her laugh, and the little crinkles on her nose when she get confused, she is the only one for me and I, I love her". (4)

They gasped once more, I chuckle "We have to get you two together like right now you two are like perfect for each other, here's the plan we start at the Christmas party" Trish states.

* * *

The gathering of friends and family piled into in to Sonic Boom hugs and kisses and even a few tears were shared.

The explosion of food and cinnamon entered my nostrils as I walked in to Sonic Boom on that surprisingly cold winter night; I went to go find Trish and dez to start the plan.

Ally finally came and she changed her dress to a more beautiful one, this one was a white pure strapless dress that went just below her knee and a red sparkly belt around her stomach with some white stocking black heels. She looks absolutely scorching.

Finally the plan was finally in commence,

"Just go for it Austin" "it will all work out" Trish and Dez told me.

I took a deep breath in and released it, I would be lying if I said I was nervous to be honest I was nervous as hell, well here goes nothing.

I walked toward Ally who was talking to Kira at the time, I tapped on ally shoulder," can I talk to you for a second" I asked her "sure" she said, we walked to the front door of sonic boom.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath "what's wrong Austin" she said full of concern. "I, um, I how do I put this" "Austin its ok just say it".

"I like you, I'm actually in love with you, I have since forever and ever time I see you my heart races a million times per minute that there's no words to describe it I just, l love you just so much".

I looked in ally's eyes hoping for her to say something, "Is this a joke" ally said.

And with that she ran out the store, I felt like my heart crack in pieces, look at Trish and dez wishing this didn't happen, they both have worried looks in their eyes, I shook my head on the verge of tears and ran out the store going to look for ally.

* * *

I look out around the beach club, "Ally"! I yell for her I have been searching for 30 minutes and I can't find her.

Everything is closed so I can't ask for help, there off spending time with their families at least there happy.

The whole town is covered in Christmas lights, glowing different bright colors, coloring the whole city.

It pretty beautiful out here, but not as beautiful as her, no matter how cliché that sounded, it's true.

What if I can't find her, what if she is in trouble, and then I will never save her.

I start to think to where she might be, and then I got it, the duck pond over the city that shows the city lights and that's where pickles is**. (5)**

I start to run to the duck pond, when I got there the duck pond had lights surrounding the pond with lights around the trees so I can see ally perfectly.

She is talking to pickles the goose, and her back was turn to me, I hid behind a tree and got closer to listen to what she was saying**. (6)**

"And then he told me he loved me and I make his heart beat million times a minute, I mean can you believe that pickles, I also love him back I mean I did ever since I met him.

His golden brown hazel eyes that can light up the world, his blonde hair so soft but delicate, and he is so sweet and treats me like a princess.

I just want to ughh" she said now lying on the grass

"But when he said that he loved me, I wanted to grab him and kiss him square on the lips, but instead I panicked.

Then I asked him if it was joke, I mean I never thought that the Austin moon would like me back.

Out of the million girls that love him and cherish him, he picked me, well not anymore he will never forgive me after what I just did back there I bet he doesn't even like me anymore".

"I'll always love you Ally Dawson" I spoke up she sat up turned swiftly making pickles waddle off her lap.

"Come again" Ally uttered not believing what she heard; she stood up and walked towards me.

I ran up to her meeting her half way till we were face to face, "I'll always love you Ally Dawson through thick and thin no matter who or what separates us ill love you" "Austin" ally spoke lovingly.

"I'm so sorry I ran out like that I was just shocked and I was over thinking I really do love you I was jus- hmhp"

I cut her off by kissing her sweetly are lips moved in sync as she put my arms around my neck, even though it's cold outside I felt so warm.

We pulled away shortly cause of lack of breath, even though I didn't want it to end stupid breath.

"Wow" we said simultaneously, "I heard everything you said, you don't need to repeat it".

"I love you, you know that right" I said putting my forehead against hers "I know and I love you to" I looked into her golden flecks that look beautiful under the Christmas lights.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend?"? I asked "you already know the answer tough guy" she responds.

She leaned & I just met her half way there I felt fireworks explosion and tasted a little bit like strawberries I snaked my arms around her waist holding her tightly against me she giggled.

Ally pulled out of the kiss to quickly for my liking, I took my arms and cross it around my chest and pouted, "come on we have to go back to the store before everyone starts too worry" "yes mam" I sighed I grabbed her hand "let's go".

* * *

We walked back into the store and everything seemed back to normal everyone was talking, eating, and socializing.

Trish and dez ran up to us as soon as they saw us, "so how did everything go" they said with hopeful eyes

"What do you think"?

I held up both of our hands still grasped each other they gasped "yes, yes, yes I knew it would all work out" Trish says excitedly.

"You guys" my mom says to everyone "it's time for the Christmas photo" we nodded and joined everyone in the middle of sonic boom me, and ally standed In the middle of everyone.

My mom set the camera on an auto timer "everyone say merry Christmas" my mom said. "Merry Christmas" everyone said so joyfully.

I pulled a mistletoe out of my jacket pocket and put it under me an ally, I kissed ally on the cheek the time that the camera was going off everyone had a shocked face while ally blushed.

It was a merry Christmas indeed, I got my girl everything was right in the world it was the best present ever.

Merry Christmas.

**And scene so how was it, I'm sorry if my grammar or spelling is bad, more details, tell me what I can do to make it better. I'm in for suggestions, and no haters no one appreciates you any way. **

**1. ****The line with my chin in the palm of my hand was from the song day dreamin' by Ariana Grande. ****2. ****I hate when dez does this like when I big huge Auslly kiss is coming dez ruins it, thanks dez.****3. ****When dez says "man your whipped" he doesn't mean like whipped cream or whipped with a belt he means like he wrapped around ally's finger. ****4. ****I would love if that actually happened in an Austin and ally show I would probably cry.****5. ****Pickles the gooses, remember in Zaliens and Cloud watchers he got sent to the Animal**** Reserve but I changed it to a duck pond.****6. ****That rhymed **

**Ok well that's it thank you for reading my story I will maybe make an alternate ending if everyone likes it, so you later have a merry Christmas till next time *Brofist*.**

**Ps.**

**Thank you amillipede for being my inspiration for this story I love you all so very much. **

**And question what are you doing for the holiday? **


End file.
